


The Start of the Healing Process

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Recovery, some hurts don't go away easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Lilith attempts to get Eda to get Hooty to stop pestering her.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	The Start of the Healing Process

“Edalyn!”Lilith stomps her foot for emphasis.“Make your wretched house demon _stop_ tormenting me!”

Eda finishes the passage she’s reading, closes her book, places it on the table, and finally looks up into the face of her irritated sister.“No.”She takes a long sip from her cup of apple blood.

Lilith’s makes her ‘I’m angry’ face, which is really just her making an expression halfway between a scowl and a pout while her face turns red (to Eda’s amusement, Lily has also taught this expression to her young protege).“But—”

“You want to live in this house, you have to learn to deal with Hooty. _On your own_.”Eda cuts Lilith off coolly.“Don’t worry.He’ll stop.Eventually.”

At least, Hooty _probably_ will.The house demon tends to reflect the emotional state of his caster.Originally, this was Eda, but, since she’s lost access to almost all of her magic, her ability to maintain him on her own has been lost as well.The night of the escape from petrification, they’d found Hooty dormant and slumbering in stasis.Eda had handed her staff over to Luz and talked her through the spell process on how to awaken Hooty.Since then, he’s been more in tune with Luz than anyone else.

And Luz…

Despite being, well, _Luz_ , the human doesn’t seem like she’s going to start trusting Lilith anytime soon.It was odd to Eda, at first.Her apprentice, she thought, has significantly less reason to be angry with her sister than she herself does.Then Eda realized, whereas she’s had years of experience and history with Lilith, with their relationship being an ongoing struggle between conflict and affection, Luz only has a handful of experiences with Lily.The most prominent being Lily trying to force Luz (in Eda’s body) into the Emperor’s Coven, and the more recent kidnapping incident, where she used Luz as leverage against Eda. 

And the full story of that, of why Luz had been in the Emperor’s Castle in the first place, involved the attempted theft of the Healing Hat.Luz wanted the hat to heal Eda of her curse.Lilith had stopped Luz, and then used her to force Eda into a position where the curse would finally consume her.From Luz’s perspective, Lilith had betrayed _family_ in what was possibly one of the worst ways she could probably imagine.

Family is one of the most, if not the most important thing, to Luz.Both the family of her blood, her mother, and the family she chose, Eda and King.Eda’s apprentice takes hurts to them harder than anything else, Eda has slowly come to realize.Lilith being responsible for Luz almost losing Eda and partly having a hand in creating the situation where Luz was forced to destroy the portal door, her only way home to her mother, opened a wound far too big to be healed immediately.

Luz isn’t Eda.She hasn’t had years and years of longing to repair the broken relationship with her sister and, subsequently, the willingness to _try_ when given the opportunity, regardless of the whole part where her sister was the one who gave her her awful curse in the first place, like Eda has.

Now, in this moment, Eda doesn’t explain any of this to Lilith.It’s not her right to share her apprentice’s deepest vulnerabilities.If Lilith wants things to improve, she’ll have to put in that work herself, talk to Luz herself. _Make the connection_ herself.

As Lilith, grumbling under her breath to herself, walks away, Eda hopes they can.Because, Luz and Lily are _her_ family too.She can’t force them to mend the wound between them, just as she needs her own time to process the fact that Lily cursed her.But Eda can _hope_ , for a day in the future when the pain has subsided and the scars, faded.


End file.
